When The Supernatural Reality Dawns
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: Sequel to 'Making Someone Else's Friends'. The cracks may already be beginning to show in Paige and Maddy's relationship, how will an attack affect it all? WARNING: FF COMPLETE!
1. The joys of babysitting

A/N: Right, hi! This is the sequel to 'Making Someone Else's Friends', a Charmed slash story also on this site. This is especially for anyone who liked the first story but particularly

C.C. McKenna, it didn't get to death threats but it was pretty darn close. Okay, enjoy.

'Paige, honey,' Maddy squealed. 'Can you take your nephew?'

'Which one?' She looked over to the sofa where Maddy had both Chris and Wyatt on her knee.

'I don't care,' she answered. 'Pick one.'

Grinning slightly, Paige pulled four month Chris up into her arms where he promptly grabbed hold of her hair. 'How did we get roped into this?'

'As I remember, it was your bright idea. Who was it told everyone else to 'go and enjoy themselves' and we'd be fine?'

'Oh, don't be prickly,' Paige replied. 'You know, we could just call for Leo.'

'We can't do that,' Maddy protested. 'It's their first day out since Chris was born.'

'I know, I know, but I don't see why Phoebe had to go.'

'Yep, you do, and can you stop making me do this?'

'Do what?'

'Tell you over and over again what you already know.'

'I'm not.'

'Mm-hmm,' Maddy sounded unconvinced.

'And why did Chris have to go?'

'Paige!'

'What?! I just thought Piper and Leo were trying to get away from the kids.'

'Paige,' Maddy sighed. 'Just shut up.'

With a little smile she complied, taking baby through to the kitchen. 'Do you want a bottle, huh?' He wailed a little. 'Take that as a no? How about some juice?'

Just as he was about to start wailing full-time a crash echoed from the living room. That would be her luck, wouldn't it? Some kind of attack.

She was in two minds over what to do with the baby, quickly she orbed him upstairs into his crib then ran into the living room. Maddy, Wyatt, half-naked hulky demon, her first instinct was naturally to get mad and stay mad.

The first thing that caught her eye was the steel knife in his hand, too close to her nephew for her liking so she orbed it into her own hand, throwing it back hitting the demon straight in the stomach. It flinched a little then dissolved into a group of birds that promptly flew out of the window.

Never good.

'Everyone okay?' Paige questioned quickly.

Maddy stood up with Wyatt. 'Yeah, I think. What the heck was that?'

'No idea. You know, I really didn't wanna do this.'

'Hmm, go on.'

Paige looked at the ceiling. 'Chris!'

He appeared in a swirl of orbs wearing a... sombrero. 'What?'

She raised an eyebrow at the head wear. 'You went to Mexico?'

'No,' he defended lightly. 'Phoebe found a them club in Italy.'

'Oka-ay, look, we were just attacked by a swarm of birds.'

'Did you leave the window open?'

'No, it was a demon.'

'A demon bird?'

'Chris,' Maddy interjected. 'Shut up and listen.'

Wow, she was getting good at saying that, Paige realised as she tried to drag herself back to the matter at hand. 'It was a demon then I sorta killed it but then these birds appeared and flew off.'

He bit his lip. 'I never heard of anything like that.'

'Yeah, well, you better go hear about it now,' she instructed. 'It'll attack again, they always do.'

'Oh.'

'Oh? What do you mean 'oh'?'

'Mom's having such a good time, I don't wanna spoil it.'

'Okay, but this was a demon attack.'

'Paige, ssh,' Maddy interrupted. 'Any chance of sorting this out without telling them?'

'We might need them though,' Chris argued mildly.

'Then we can get them if we need them.'


	2. A little on the snippy side

A/N: Why do I feel like I'm under pressure for this to be good? Mentioning no names, of course...

* * *

'Wonder where he's got to,' Paige grumbled lightly as she flicked the pages of the book, Maddy was over at the other side of the attic trying to settle the boys- with little success.

'He'll be going as fast as he can. How are you getting on over there?'

'There's a lot about birds being symbols of pureness, something about one that created a coven, I dunno. Nothing about a demon that blows into five crows.'

'It's strange, don't you think?' Maddy said thoughtfully.

'Thought we'd established that already.'

'I mean, it's strange that it's not in the book, even stranger that Chris hasn't heard about it.'

'Sweetie,' Paige moved out from behind the pedestal. 'You're thinking too much.'

'You like me when I'm all intelligent though,' Maddy grinned slightly.

'Difference between being intelligent and being annoying,' Paige retorted as she gripped the welcoming waist.

'You know, we really should be getting on with this.'

'Yeah, okay,' she agreed reluctantly letting go.

An orb finally signified Chris' return- complete with worried frown. 'We've got problems.'

'So what's new?' Paige queried.

'Hey, I'm serious!'

Maddy's soothing tones calmed the situation. 'Did you find anything out?'

'There's nothing to find out! This demon, whatever it is, isn't known to the Elders, at least they're not telling me if it is, and I don't know anything about it. That means we're open to any attack.'

'Doesn't this seem strange to you?'

'Huh?'

'She's on a thinking kick,' Paige waved it away but Maddy pressed on.

'A mystery demon, I'd have thought at least you would've heard of it.'

As Chris pondered this Paige shot her girlfriend a look. What was to say this wasn't just an average demonic threat? Just because Maddy was becoming a bigger part of the family didn't mean she could question everything, she wasn't a magical being, she didn't know it all.

'Look,' Chris spoke eventually. 'You might have a point. I've got a contact in the Underworld, maybe he knows what's going on.'

'Be careful,' Maddy called after his orb.

Biting back a comment, Paige walked over to the play-pen where Wyatt was juggling orbs. 'Now you're just showing off, don't think I don't know what you're up to.'

'What is he up to?' Maddy questioned curiously.

'Trying to prove he's better than his little brother,' Paige replied, glad to know something she didn't.

'Oh.' Maddy was silent for a moment. 'I think you should check the book again.'

'There's nothing in there.'

'I think you're looking for the wrong thing.'

'Oh do you?'

'What if we didn't see what we thought we saw? I mean, perhaps it wasn't real.'

'What?'

'Didn't I read somewhere in the book,' Maddy explained. 'About illusion?'

In a way she was thankful Maddy had hit on something she could rubbish. 'That's wizards. And, fortunately, we vanquished the last one of those.'

'Are you sure?'

'He went kaput, okay?'

'No, I mean are you sure he was the last one?'

'Well, yeah, he said so.'

'But he was evil, you can't trust his word.'

'Leo confirmed his story, wizards are extinct.'

'Except him. If they didn't know about him maybe there's more.'

Paige opened her mouth to retort then angrily shut it again, this wasn't helping. 'Can you go downstairs and get Chris a bottle?'

'I gave him one not long ago.'

'I think he needs another.'

'Sure,' Maddy agreed without hesitation and, as she passed Paige, she planted a kiss lightly on her cheek.

What was it about it that made her withdraw even while her cheek was tingling? Perhaps Maddy had noticed but she didn't show it, walking out with the spring in her step that had so attracted Paige to her in the first place.

Was that really the way she felt after only eight months? What was she doing?


	3. That spirit thing

A/N: Now, what would be the worst thing to happen right now? Oh, I wouldn't do that, would I? Hmm, would I?

* * *

'It's a wizard.'

'Nice to see you too, Chris,' Paige grumbled after his orb into the attic.

'The word down there is that some high power has got a wizard working for him,' Chris ignored her comment. 'I don't know how, I thought they were all extinct.'

Paige was glad Maddy was still downstairs, she didn't do humble pie very easily. 'What high power?'

'Don't know, the other demons don't seem to know.'

'Okay, we need to get Piper and Phoebe back here.'

'I'm on it.'

As he orbed off again Paige looked over to where Wyatt was shooting mini-orbs at his brother. If this was as bad as it sounded- massive high power and all- those two might need some protecting. Leo and Chris might be needed and Maddy... Well, it could all get a little hairy and she didn't have any powers so best not to put her in a position she couldn't handle.

With a sigh she looked to the book, turning the pages until she found what she was looking for. Quickly, she collected the things she'd need for the spell- white candles, sage stick, incense.

'Hear my words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide.'

* * *

Admittedly, Maddy was taking her time in the kitchen.

Lately, Paige had just been different. Snappy when she should have been grateful, harsh when she should have been kind. And the sad fact was that Maddy didn't have a clue why.

Insecurities maybe? All that Prue trouble popping up again? But that had been dormant for months, they'd been in a good steady rut, a nice homely rut that felt natural. In truth, she sort of believed she'd only met Prue in order to meet Paige, didn't the sisters say everything happened for a reason? That's how she felt.

Knowing that taking this long to get a bottle wasn't believable, she picked it up and turned to the door.

* * *

'Prue?!'

The dark haired spirit in front of her nodded. 'Paige, nice to meet you. I mean, I know you, I have been watching over you for like three years.'

'W-wha..?'

'Am I doing here?' Prue supplied helpfully. 'Apparently I have a purpose, everything happens for a reason.'

She couldn't help but smile at the mantra Piper and Phoebe had been belting out as long as she'd known them. 'Yeah, guess it does.'

'And,' Prue grinned moving over to the play-pen. 'I really wanna meet my nephews.'

'Go for it,' Paige offered following her over.

Carefully Prue picked up little Chris. 'He's got Leo's nose.'

'Ah, don't worry about it. He grows up more like Piper.'

'Just because I can watch over them doesn't mean I always get everything. How are they?'

'You're asking me?'

'You're their sister.'

'Well, Phoebe's split up with Jason, she's taken it badly. Piper, I think her and Leo are back on track, these two are helping.'

Prue kneeled, stroking Wyatt's head gently. 'I wish I'd seen them being born.'

'Was amazing.'

'I've missed so much.'

'Are you jealous of me?'

'Hell, yeah! You've got everything I thought I'd have. You killed all the demons I wanted to, you got rid of Cole.' The voice seemed slightly bitter. 'Anyway, I don't know much about you.'

Uh-oh. 'You don't?'

'It's difficult to up there, it's complicated.'

'Oh, right.'

'You married? Engaged? Involved?'

'Yeah, involved, I supposed,' she shrugged then the intricacies of the situation suddenly struck her.

'What's his name?'

Footsteps echoed on the stairs. 'Paige, sweetie, I got the bottle.'

Paige closed her eyes as Maddy bounded in and caught sight of Prue holding Chris. Great.


	4. Bit of a love triangle

A/N: Wow, new reviewers! Hi. Sorry about the wait for this, computer gone poof etc but I'm back and you know how you all love me so read!

* * *

Cue an enormous silence.

Prue was the first to break, 'Madeline?! What are you doing in my house?'

Paige cringed at the reference to Prue still being a part of the family as Maddy answered, 'I'm here with Paige.'

Some sort of realisation glazed her face. 'Wha...? Hang on, you're telling me you're dating my sister?'

Maddy looked incredibly nervous, Chris' bottle hanging limply in her hand. 'Well, yeah.'

Closing her eyes, Paige absorbed the situation. Prue, Maddy, together in the same room, that was her worse nightmare come true. Especially because she'd been pushing Maddy away lately, and for stupid reasons, now she'd summoned her biggest love rival back from the dead. Prue said she had a purpose, what if it was to restore the natural order of things?

'Paige, can you leave us a minute?' Prue's voice was icy with anger.

What could she do but agree? 'Sure, I'll be downstairs.'

* * *

As Paige left Maddy tried to catch her eye but to no avail. She didn't understand what was happening, Prue was there in the flesh, how the heck did that happen? 'What are you doing here?'

Prue blanched. 'What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?!'

'Well, I'm seeing Paige, I have been for a bit,' Maddy answered casting a downward glance to the floor and wishing her so-called girlfriend was still there with her.

'Why?'

'Because I… like her.' Why hadn't she said love?

'This isn't some sort of replacement theory then?'

'I thought you knew me better than that.'

'As I remember, you were devastated when I ended it.'

'Oh, still sure of yourself, I see. Being dead didn't change that,' Maddy quipped. 'It was better for both of us, you weren't gay, Prue. I don't know what I was, a quick solution maybe.'

'You think?'

'Don't you?' Maddy countered. 'We were never going to work.'

'So now you're shacking up with my sister?'

'It's nothing to do with you.'

'That's a joke.'

'Prue, the world doesn't revolve around you, it didn't when you were alive and it definitely doesn't now.'

'I don't like this one bit.'

'Which part?'

She smiled briefly as she put Chris back down. 'Oh, I don't know. Dying, you dating my sister, Paige…'

'Being your sister?' Maddy supplied.

'You still know me.'

'I wish I didn't,' she replied sitting on the sofa.

Prue followed suit, maintaining a small distance. 'She's not my sister, you know? I mean, she's related and all but she's Piper and Phoebe's little sister, not mine.'

'You think she's taken your place?'

'Well, hasn't she? I know it sounds bad but I wanted them to grieve, you know? At least for a little while. But Paige came along, remade the power of three and I was forgotten.'

'Yeah, like they could just forget you,' Maddy scoffed. 'They practically idolised you, that was one of the reasons we broke up, remember?'

'What about now?'

'You think Piper doesn't miss you like hell? She doesn't talk about it, probably cause of me and Paige, but she misses you, Prue. Course she does.'

'Yep, well, I'm not supposed to be doing this now. Paige called me down to look after the boys, that's what I should do.'

'Here was me thinking you were just here to annoy me,' Maddy grinned half-heartedly.

'I'll pencil it in for later.'

'Sure you will.'

* * *

It was taking all her self-restraint not to pace around the living room to release her frustration. Instead, she sat on the sofa wringing her hands and wondering what was going on two floors up.

An orb in front of her startled her. Chris, Phoebe and Piper. 'Oh, hi.'

'Everything alright?' Phoebe looked concerned.

'Er… yeah. Where's Leo?'

'Elders,' Piper answered. 'Are the boys okay?'

'Mmm, they're in the attic.'

'With Maddy?'

'I think you better go up there.'

'Why, what's wrong?' Piper's voice was sharp.

'Nothing, it's just… Well, the book's up there, alright?'

'Paige, what aren't you telling us?' Phoebe asked.

'Just orb up there, okay?' Paige sighed losing her strength.

'Mom,' Chris took her arm and orbed her away but left Phoebe.

'What's going on, Paige?'

'I accidentally summoned Prue back from the dead, now she's upstairs chatting to my girlfriend about how much they miss each other.'

'Wait, back up, Prue's here?!'

'Upstairs.'

'I'll be right back,' she gushed as she ran out.

Now, wasn't that nice?


	5. Strained relations

A/N: Seeing as I'm scared of you C.C.McKenna, this one's for you. And a little hi to Paige fan, always great to know people are reading. As for the actual thing itself, I'm the first to admit I'm a little biased towards Paige so that means I can't keep up writing for Prue for long periods. Not keen on her. But I'll give it a go.

* * *

The sisterly reunion was almost sickly in Maddy's eyes. Piper was ecstatically happy, happier than Maddy had seen her and Phoebe was hugging Prue as if she never wanted to let her go, which she probably didn't. It was interesting that Chris didn't seem as enthused, in fact, he looked downright worried.

'It's so great to see you,' Piper was saying while Chris shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

'Tell me about it,' Prue answered. 'But I'm only here to keep guard.'

'Over what?' Phoebe asked.

'Well, these two, of course,' she patted Wyatt's head. 'You need to go vanquish this whatever it is.'

'We have to talk to you, Prue!' Phoebe argued.

'Not yet, okay?'

Chris caught her eye, nodding slightly downwards. Oh, of course, Paige.

* * *

Prue. Maddy.

No, she had to be thinking about the wizard and this higher power that was trying to kill them. Then again, it was always something or other, wasn't it? But it might be a pity if she died before she could send Prue back up there well away from Maddy.

'Sweetie?'

She looked up from her lonely place on the sofa. 'How's the family reunion going?'

'They're happy,' Maddy shrugged. 'It's taken their mind off the evil though, probably not a good thing.'

'Yeah, well, that wasn't the spirit I was intending to summon.'

'Didn't think it would be.'

Paige sighed. 'Look, I need to get this sorted, this wizard thing, I can't deal with anything else right now.'

'Sure, I understand.'

It took her close to ten minutes to walk the two flights of stairs, her nervousness and apprehension fighting against her desire to face Prue properly for the first time.

A voice drifted down to her, Piper. 'Why didn't you ever tell us about Madeline?'

'It wasn't serious. I mean, we were just… together for a while.'

'So you don't mind her being with Paige?' Phoebe asked.

'Why would I?' Was it her imagination or didn't the voice sound sincere?

'Guys, we really need to focus on the demon.' Chris. As usual.

'He's fussy, isn't he?' Prue said.

'He doesn't that from me,' Piper put in.

'Yeah, course not,' Prue answered. 'Okay, you go, I'll stay here.'

'Sure you can handle being on the outside for a change?' Phoebe voiced Paige's concerns.

'I'm not involved in the vanquishing part, doesn't mean I can't be involved in baby-sitting duties, right?'

'Okay,' Phoebe answered. 'Come on, we'll be back soon.'

'Go. Now.'

As footsteps headed in her direction, Paige panicked, orbing herself back into the living room where Maddy still was. 'Paige, what are you doing?'

'I was here the whole time, okay?'

'But, why?'

'Okay?!'

'Alright, sure.'

Seconds later the trio appeared, all happy she noted with unease although, on closer inspection, Chris looked slightly peeved.

'Alright, you ready to kick some demon butt?' Phoebe asked.

'We need Leo to tell us exactly which demon butt we're supposed to be kicking,' Paige reasoned.

'Oh, yeah,' Phoebe grinned. 'Leo!'

He appeared almost immediately. 'Right, the other Elders are concerned about an upper-level demon by the name of Micudha is behind all this.'

'How come they don't tell me any of this?' Chris grumbled.

'Have we got any of the 'whys'?' Paige jumped in.

'Just someone wanting power,' Piper shrugged. 'Nothing new.'

'Hey!' Leo admonished. 'What's wrong with you? You know as well as I do that you have to go into every battle with your mind focused.'

'Sorry, Leo,' Phoebe replied. 'It's just that, you know, once we get rid of the demon we get to talk to Prue.'

His eyebrows shot up. 'Prue? As in 'Prue your sister' Prue?'

'Who else?' Piper said. 'She's looking after the boys.'

'I… Wh…' He looked a little lost. 'Um… you'll need the book, I'll be right back.'

Suddenly, as Leo orbed out again, Paige found herself trapped in Phoebe's arms. 'Thanks, Paige.'

'What for?'

'You know what for. Thanks.'


	6. Little surprises

A/N: Don't you find that honesty's the best policy? It can make or break a relationship, right? Hi, btw.

* * *

'Got it,' Chris announced passing the book over to Piper.

'Micudha,' she read aloud. 'Upper-level demon opposed to the Source because of his power desires. Identified by his facial tribal markings which glow red when he is about to attack, several of the Warren line have been claimed by this vicious being who shows no mercy in battle.'

'Wow,' Phoebe said after a moment. 'Any vanquishing spell.'

'A potion. It's your basic upper-level demon vanquishing potion, elm bark, mandrake root.'

'And a piece of his flesh,' Phoebe finished.

'Yep,' Piper confirmed. 'I think we should add that last, okay? Paige, can you get started on a spell to summon this… thing?'

'Sure,' she answered glancing over at Maddy in the armchair, finding her staring right back. 'Wanna help?'

'Yeah, love to,' she smiled a little, surprised to be asked by the look of it.

'Come on,' Paige indicated to the kitchen. Maddy followed with a little apprehension evident in her step, sitting on a stool opposite the one Paige took.

'Okay, so how do we do this?'

'Well, a few years Piper wrote a spell to summon Belthazar- that was Cole's demonic form- and since he was an upper-level demon I'm figuring we can amend it a bit to summon Micudha.'

'You've got it all worked out.'

'You know me, practically perfect in every way.'

'Paige, you're Mary Poppins,' Maddy said. 'Pretty close though.'

'Prue's perfect,' she said bitterly.

'Yeah, they might think so but I don't.'

'So, what did you tow talk about?'

'Stuff,' Maddy answered evasively.

'Right.'

'Are you going to look me in the eye at all?'

Paige stiffened. 'I always knew this'd happen, you know? It's you and Prue, can't compare to the golden sister.'

'Did it ever occur to you that I might actually love you?'

'Not as much as you love her though?'

'I don't love her, I never did!' Maddy raised her voice. 'You're the one, Paige. I saw myself spending the rest of my life with you, all that growing old rubbish, with her I was living day to day.'

'Some people say that excitements better.'

'Will you start talking like you know me?!'

'I know what happened with you and Prue.'

'Not everything you don't.'

That stopped her in her tracks. 'What?'

'I didn't tell you everything about my time with Prue,' Maddy admitted reluctantly. 'It wasn't as… nice as I made out.'

'What are you talking about?'

She was squirming under the eyes. 'I almost died because of her, Paige.'

'How?'

'I don't…'

'Tell me.'

'We were growing apart like I said, one night we were taking a walk, arguing about whether or not she should tell Piper and Phoebe the truth and then… well, we got attacked.'

'Demon?'

'Warlock. Fully equipped with knife. Grabbed me, not her, suppose I was closer than she was, and she did nothing except turn around and run.'

'She what?!'

'Prue didn't care enough to fight for my life. Anyway, that scar I've got on my back? Didn't come from a mugging.'

'I can't get my head around this. I always thought Prue was the do-gooder.'

'Maybe it was an unconscious attempt to dump me, getting me killed.'

More anger was brewing towards her dead sister than she'd felt for any human, warlock or demon. 'Why didn't you tell me this before?'

'Oh, come on, Paige! You had enough trouble believing me at the start, if I'd come up with a story about Prue leaving me to die I don't think we'd be together.'

'Okay, you might have a point,' she admitted grudgingly. 'But you could've told me after, before all this.'

'So you could have an even worse image of Prue? I'm trying to hold you and your sisters together, not push you apart.'

'You know, maybe you've been trying too hard,' Paige said quietly.

'What's wrong with what I'm doing?'

'I feel like you're taking over the magic side of things, I'm not this lone witch anymore.'

'What's the problem with that?'

'I'm not used to it, I feel like all the decisions I should be making you're making and the stuff I should be saying? You're beating me to it.'

'It's not like I mean to, Paige. I guess I just figured if I helped there was less chance of you, you know, getting killed.'

Hesitantly, she pushed her hand across the table, fingers meeting briefly before she jumped up. 'Micudha, have to sort out Micudha.'


	7. Wishing the dead stayed dead

A/N: It's been a while, then again, I needed thinking time. And Christmas recovery time.

* * *

'You know, he'll probably be able to fight my freezes.'

'That's why we'll be quick,' Paige brandished the knife. 'One little rip and we're outta here.'

'Still the problem of the rest of the manor,' Leo pointed out. 'He could stick around.'

'No, he won't,' Piper argued. 'We're too strong a bait, he'll follow us.'

'Well, alright,' Leo answered though he didn't look happy.

'Er, Maddy?' Piper turned to her. 'You better go upstairs, Prue can protect you.'

'Hmph,' Paige huffed, more loudly than she'd intended.

'Got something to say, Paige?' Phoebe asked.

'Me? No.'

Maddy glanced pleadingly at her. 'Alright, good luck.'

'We'll need it,' Chris observed from his position in the corner.

'Stop being so pessimistic,' Piper smiled at him.

'It's my job, okay?'

'The kid's job to protect the parents?' Phoebe said. 'That's a new one.'

'Okay, let's do it,' Paige nodded.

* * *

'Piper told me to come wait here.'

'Yeah?'

'You're my protection.'

Prue walked over to the window. 'What's Paige like?'

'I thought you'd know,' Maddy followed her looking out onto the empty street below.

'I didn't want to.'

'You're unbelievable sometimes, Prue. You might not like the fact that she's your sister but I thought you might make the effort to love her.'

'Like you did?'

'Oh, that's nice. A girl can't fall in love these days without having accusations thrown in her face.'

'I don't know what you see in her.'

'Yeah, you do. She's intelligent, beautiful, stubborn. What do you think attracted me to her in the first place?'

'I hope you're not suggesting she's like me.'

'Of course she is,' Maddy answered. 'At first the only thing I noticed about her was you.'

Prue turned, their faces were barely inches apart. 'What's she got that I haven't?'

'She loves me.'

'I cared for you, you know I did.'

'It's not the same as love.'

'That was a phobia for me back then, after Andy and everything.'

'I tried to be sensitive, Prue.'

'Did you love me?' she asked carefully.

'That's a pretty complicated question.'

'I'd say it's pretty simple myself.'

The tension between them escalated that little bit more, Maddy resisted the urge to reach forward. 'You can't ask me that.'

'Don't you want to answer?'

'No,' she admitted.

Prue's lips captured her own, feeling bowled over Maddy allowed their arms to draw them closer until…

'Aah!'

The scream from below wrenched them apart, it was Paige's scream. Looking at Prue she couldn't believe what she'd done but then she tried to push past, obviously Paige was important not this.

'Hey, whoa!' Prue held her back so she was pressed against the window. 'Leave it.'

'Leave it?! That was Paige!'

'Didn't seem to be bothering you a second ago.'

'Let me go,' Maddy struggled but for a dead gal Prue was pretty strong. 'I have to go.'

'I'm supposed to be keeping you here.'

'Let me go!'

'Damn it, I'm protecting you!'

Finally she pushed free. 'Well, wouldn't that be a first?'

'Don't you dare go to her.'

Without answering Maddy rushed down the attic steps then skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs trying to gauge the goings on below.

'Leo, watch out!' Piper screamed as a crash echoed around the manor.

'Paige, slice him!' That was Chris.

The next thing Maddy heard was a yelp and another crash, enough to make her rush down into the action.


	8. Feeling the consequences

A/N: So, what do we think? Do we hate her or not?

* * *

It was chaos. Chris was crouching next to an unconscious Leo, Piper was bleeding heavily, Phoebe too on the opposite side of the room. And Paige? Yeah, she was in the grip of a hulky demon who was slowly bringing a broken vase to her neck.

'Hey!'

Micudha twisted bringing Paige face to face with her, despite the colour draining from her cheeks she seemed to pale more at the sight before her. 'Maddy, what are you doing?!'

Paying no attention she addressed the demon, 'You got the wrong one. Then again, you being a demon and all, should've expected it.'

He pondered this, for a demon he looked very reasonable, intelligent even, finally throwing Paige aside, diving forward with a strength she hadn't expected.

Then abruptly he was thrown back. Glancing up to her right Maddy saw Prue, protecting with her power, Paige nipped a piece of flesh just as he shimmered out.

Prue thumped down the stairs. 'What the hell were you doing?'

'Shut up,' Maddy hissed heading towards Paige then changing her mind and going towards Leo instead. 'Is he alright?'

'He should be,' Chris answered. 'Mom? Phoebe?'

'A bit of blood,' Phoebe shrugged then winced. 'And it hurts a bit.'

'Yeah, ditto,' Piper chimed in. 'Did we get it?'

All eyes looked to Paige's hand. 'Oh, yeah.'

While everyone helped everyone else up Maddy slipped back up the stairs, heart pounding as she absorbed what she'd nearly got herself into- both with the demon and with Prue. Now, which was worse?

* * *

For some reason Paige thought she saw Prue glance after Maddy as she stealed away. It seemed a strange thing, for the first time she realised they'd been alone in the attic, something must have happened.

Like what? Maddy hated Prue, after all, she'd left her to die, not the best basis for them getting back together. Which they wouldn't. Would they?

Prue's eyes caught hers, a small smile playing on her lips. Maybe a gloating smile. It was obvious Prue hated her, for some reason she couldn't fathom, being a Halliwell perhaps. Taking her place maybe.

'Everyone okay?' Prue asked taking charge.

'Thanks for what you did,' Paige said stiffly.

'She was pretty stupid,' Phoebe commented.

'Maddy was just worried, that's all,' Prue answered.

'I mean it, Prue. Thanks.'

* * *

'What have I done, huh?' Maddy addressed the two boys in the play-pen. 'Do you two think I'm mad?'

'I'm starting to.'

She spun to see Paige leaning against the door frame. 'I was really stupid, wasn't I?'

'Yep,' Paige nodded moving forward a few paces. 'I mean, a demon like Micudha, not the best-looking demon we've ever faced.'

'Paige, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened down there, I couldn't keep away.'

'You know, that's probably a good thing? I don't mean that the way it sounds.'

Maddy grinned half-heartedly. 'I might have been trying to prove a point.'

'Hmm, let me guess. You put your life on the line because you were trying to prove how much you love me. It's a Prue thing.'

Shifting nervously, Maddy replied; 'Why does everything come back to her?'

'It always did.'

'Can't we just forget her?'

'Not likely,' Paige reasoned with a small smile. 'She's part of the family.'

'She's dead!'

'In this family that doesn't make a whole lot of difference.'

'I can't cope with her popping in and out all the time.'

Paige glanced to her feet. 'What did you two talk about earlier?'

'Old times.'

'Nice for you.'

'Don't be like that, Paige,' Maddy attempted feeling guilty even as she said it. 'What I mean is…'

'Is what?'

'I love you.'

Paige pulled her into a hug. 'Then don't scare me like that ever again.'


	9. Befriending the enemy

A/N: I'm blushing at all these compliments, you know. Well, I thought I'd update a little quicker just to say thanks.

* * *

'Paige,' Chris came up intothe attic, Prue at his side. 'They need you down there.'

'How come?'

'Dad came round, healed Mom and Phoebe. You need to vanquish Micudha sooner rather than later.'

'Otherwise he'll come back,' Prue added. 'And vanquish you.'

'Right, I'm coming.'

Chris nodded, turning and disappearing back down the stairs as Prue looked to Maddy; 'You okay?'

'Yep,' she answered a little shortly.

Paige glanced at her sister. 'Could I have a word outside, Prue?'

'Sure.'

Maddy seemed a little nervous by the proposition, Paige noted as she walked down the stairs, Prue right behind.

'So, what's up?'

'Okay,' Paige started. 'I get the feeling you don't really like me and I get why but I still wanted to say thanks, Madeline probably wouldn't be alive right now if it hadn't been for you.'

Prue cleared her throat. 'It was good to help.'

'Do you think we could ever get on?' Paige asked gingerly.

'Don't suppose it matters, I'm dead.'

'Well, you look pretty good for a dead woman.'

Prue smiled ever so slightly. 'Um… you better go sort out Micudha.'

'You know, Piper would love it if we liked each other.'

'Let's just see how it goes, okay?'

* * *

Maddy stood at the top of the stairs listening to every word being said. Unfortunately, she didn't back off quick enough when Prue came back up.

'You were listening.'

'Of course I was,' Maddy took a seat.

'You didn't think I'd tell her?' Prue followed her to the sofa causing Maddy to flinch a little. 'Hey, what's the matter with you?'

'As if you don't know.'

'Bet you think I've turned into a manipulative cow.'

'You always seemed like that to me, Prue.'

'Ouch. You've changed too.'

'I had to, I was being walked all over. Why the hell did you kiss me?'

'To see if we still had the spark.'

'Well, we don't.'

Prue reached her hand out, joining with Maddy's tightly. 'You really think that?'

'Why do you have this effect on me?'

'Just lucky, I guess.'

'For you, maybe.'

'If there was a way we could be together,' Prue bit her lip. 'I suppose you'd take it?'

'You suppose wrong.'

'Then why are you still holding my hand?'

Maddy tried to pull away but found she couldn't. 'Let me go.'

'I don't want to.'

'Are you doing this because you care about me or because you hate Paige?'

'That's a complicated question, Mad.'

'No, it isn't.'

'Maybe seeing you with Paige made me realise something, that perhaps I wished I hadn't messed it all up.'

'But you did.'

'You can't love Paige if you just kissed me.'

Maddy struggled a little with the words. 'Do you remember that day, Prue, when you left me to die?'

'Of course.'

'Paige means so much to me, she wouldn't do that and I can't do this to her.'

'Fine, chose my sister over me,' Prue sounded like a spoilt child not getting her own way.

Maddy smiled. 'Isn't that what you did?'

* * *

'Does anyone ever get tired of picking up the pieces?' Piper questioned putting a lamp back in its rightful place.

'We vanquished Micudha,' Leo pointed out. 'It's worth it in a way.'

'Mmm,' she agreed. 'Not too often though.'

'Paige, honey, you okay?' Phoebe asked approaching her sitting position on the stairs. 'I mean, you look a bit…'

'Down,' Piper supplied joining her sisters.

'It's nothing.'

'Yeah, right,' Phoebe said. 'Come on, spill.'

'It's about Prue, isn't it?' Piper took a seat next to her. 'You're worried about losing Maddy.'

'Shouldn't I be?'

'No,' she said firmly. 'I don't believe that could happen and I don't really think you do either.'


	10. Confession time

A/N: Great to have you back, Timeless Deception and I've just discovered your own sequel so thanks for reminding me a little there. Now, sorry and all but I'm bringing this to an end next chap… question is, will Maddy still be around by then?

* * *

Maddy padded down the stairs seeing Paige in the living room, knees drawn up to her chin, a forlorn look on her face. Tentatively, she approached. 'Heard you got the demon.'

She barely looked up. 'Yeah.'

'What's wrong?'

'I don't know,' Paige confessed. 'I just… get the feeling there's something wrong here.'

'You do?' asked Maddy nervously.

'Well, is there?'

'I…' she started then shrugged. Honesty was the best policy, right? 'Something might be wrong, Paige.'

The face looked resigned. 'Prue.'

'I kissed her.'

God, she didn't even look surprised. 'Let me guess, you realised you'd rather love a dead woman than me.'

'No,' Maddy insisted crouching down to look into Paige's eyes. 'It was a mistake.'

'You're only saying that because I'm alive. She's not.'

'No, she's not and I'm glad about that. Prue's a manipulative cow, even as a ghost.'

'So she turned you down?' Paige questioned.

'It was the other way round.'

'Yeah, right.'

Hesitantly, Maddy placed her hand on her cheek, feeling distraught as a tear dropped. 'Oh, what have I done?'

Paige seemed to be trying to pull herself together as she stood, wrenching them apart. 'I always thought you'd choose her.'

Maddy lifted herself up. 'I haven't.'

'Because you can't! Not because you don't want to!'

'Oh, Paige! You're talking rubbish.'

'Well, you kissed her, didn't you?'

'I had to get her out of my system, don't you get it? As long as you were wondering if I still loved her we didn't have a chance.'

'I thought we were doing okay, you know?'

'It was always at the back of your mind, Paige. You know it was.'

She threw up her arms. 'So she came back and proved me right.'

'Yeah, and when she's gone I'll still be here with you. That's where I want to be.'

'Huh, you've said that before.'

'You've been pushing me away for weeks,' Maddy briefly looked to her feet. 'You think that didn't hurt.'

'So this was revenge?'

'No, this was me getting over her! Paige, you're the one I love.'

She turned so they were face-to-face again. 'Then why do it?'

Maddy threw her lips against Paige's, triumphant as she felt her respond then, as the kiss ended, fall into her arms. 'Paige, shush.'

'Why her?' came the muffled reply, muffled with fabric and tears.

'I'm sorry,' Maddy whispered stroking her hair. 'It's like she has this hold on me, I couldn't stop it. But then I did, because of you.'

'It took so much for me to believe you were over her,' Paige said, anger building in her voice, trying to move but was held tight. 'But you weren't.'

'I was. I am. Prue Halliwell is nothing to me, this past I want to forget.'

'But we can't.'

Finally, Maddy released her, staring into her eyes. 'Don't you believe me?'

'There's no way I can,' Paige replied heavily then seemed to rethink. 'Actually…'

As she took off up the stairs Maddy followed. Right up into the attic where everyone was congregated- Prue, Piper, Leo, Chris- and they all looked equally disturbed when Paige made straight for the book.

'Er… Paige?' Phoebe said tentatively. 'What's going on?'

'Just trying to figure something out.'

'Like what?' Leo asked.

'Why my girlfriend kissed my dead sister,' she answered flicking the pages. 'Here it is.'

'Here what is?' Piper queried glancing over at Prue.

'For those who want the truth revealed,

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,

From now until it's not again,

After which the memory ends,

Those who now are in this house,

Will hear the truth from others' mouths.'


	11. Saint Prue of Neverness

A/N: You gave me a great idea for a nice little third-parter, T/D. Don't want to give too much away but there will be something else coming up in the next few months, if you want it, that is. Have to say thanks for reading this everyone- especially my faithful, enthusiastic reviewers who scare me a lot. Love ya all.

* * *

'The truth spell?!' Prue burst out.

'Scared, Prue?' Paige asked.

'Yes.'

Paige smiled triumphantly. 'And why's that?'

She cringed even as she answered; 'I don't want Piper finding out the truth.'

That made Piper alert. 'Why me?'

'I don't want you thinking less of me.'

'Prue, why would I?'

'Because I did it to hurt Paige,' she admitted.

Maddy stepped further into the room. 'You were just trying to split us up, right?'

'No,' Prue surprised her. 'I kind of wanted to see if it was as good as I remembered.'

'Mom, Dad,' Chris whispered. 'Let's get out of here.'

As they disappeared down the stairs with the boys in their arms, Maddy turned back to Prue. 'You weren't just doing it out of spite?'

'Well, no. Did you think I was that bad?'

'Yes,' Paige and Maddy answered in unison then exchanged a look.

'What did I ever do to you, Prue?' Paige questioned.

'Took my place.'

'Yeah, like I could.'

'You being here means that they don't care I'm not.'

'Like hell it does! Whether they think they're doing it or not, I'm always getting compared to the saintly Prue.'

'I was never saintly.'

'Why couldn't you tell them that?' Paige complained.

Prue smiled. 'I had a reputation to keep up.'

'You couldn't have taken it with you?'

Maddy raised an eyebrow. 'You two wouldn't be finding some common ground, would you?'

The truth spell was obviously difficult to beat as they both clamped their mouths shut. Just what was she going to do with them?

'I need to ask you something,' Paige took a deep breath.

'Who?' Maddy bit her lip.

'Well, both of you, I guess.'

'Go on,' Prue said.

'Prue, do you think we could be friends at all?'

'We're too alike to hate each other.'

'Who told you that?'

'I did,' Maddy confessed. 'What did you want to ask me?'

'Who do you want to be with, me or Prue?'

'You,' she said instantly.

Prue looked to Paige. 'That good enough?'

'Yeah, I think it might be.'

* * *

'I don't want to say goodbye,' Piper hugged her sister.

'Oh, come on. Goodbye's never final, you know that,' Prue answered.

'Yeah, not here,' Phoebe agreed. 'Hey, it's nice to know we can still talk.'

'I'm sorry about you and Jason.'

'It might be for the best,' Phoebe said then shrugged. 'Hmm, truth spell.'

'Well, I'm gonna stop tip-toeing around you,' Piper grinned. 'I thought you were devastated.'

'Not any more. Oh, damn that spell!'

Prue laughed. 'I better go before I say something I regret.'

'Prue?' Paige spoke up from her place in the corner.

'Yeah?'

'See ya.'

'Look after them for me.'

'No problem.'

'Alright then, I've gotta go.'

'Next time we need a babysitter we know who to call,' Piper put in quickly.

'Yeah, don't forget it.'

In a shimmer of lights she was gone, the group of six glanced at each other.

'That was some visit,' Leo commented.

'Your average ghostly visit,' Phoebe answered. 'Let's go get something to eat.'

'You hungry?' Piper questioned.

'Nope.'

'Then why?'

'These two need space,' she glanced at Maddy over by the window.

They chorused agreement, quickly making their exits. Paige looked to Maddy; 'It's been one hell of a day.'

'You're not kidding.'

Paige glanced to the stereo Phoebe had once left up there. 'Wanna dance?'

'Why not?'

She flicked it on and pulled Maddy close to her, surprised when the song that came on sounded so perfect.

'Ev'ry time we say goodbye

I die a little,

Ev'ry time we say goodbye

I wonder why a little.

Why the gods above me,

Who must be in the know,

Think so little of me

They'd allow you to go.'

Paige brought Maddy's ear close to her mouth and whispered along with the music.

'When you're near

There's such an air of spring about it,

I can hear a lark somewhere

Begin to sing about it.

There's no love song finer,

But how strange the change

From major to minor,

Ev'ry time we say goodbye.'

As the music continued the pair danced close, Paige feeling content as Maddy's head rested on her shoulder.

Just as it was ending Maddy spoke hesitantly; 'Why don't you move in with me?'

Trying to keep her breathing even, she brought Maddy's eyes up to meet her own. 'Is that the solution?'

'I think it might be.'

Paige giggled lightly. 'You sure we could handle that?'

'Positive.'

'Then, yes. Why not?' Paige brushed their lips together tenderly as the next song started up. 'Life's too short not to take chances.'

'I have a feeling,

It's a feeling I'm concealing,

I don't know why.

It's just a mental, incidental, sentimental alibi.

But I adore you,

So strong for you,

Why go on stalling,

I am falling,

Love's calling,

Why be shy?

Let's fall in love,

Why shouldn't we fall in love?

Our hearts are made for it,

Let's take a chance,

Why be afraid of it?

Let's close our eyes

And make our own paradise,

Little we know of it,

Still, we can try

To make a go of it.

We might have been meant for each other,

To be or not to be,

Let our hearts discover.

Let's fall in love,

Why shouldn't we fall in love?

Now is the time for it,

Now we are young,

Let's fall in love.'


End file.
